L'un avec L'autre
by RikaGrey
Summary: Two-Shot. Léger Inceste. Le jour J est arrivé pour Gabriel, le jour où ses ailes naîteront. Qui est à ses côtés ? Eh oui...Son grand-frère, Michel ! Premier Chapitre : La naissance des Ailes et Début d'entraînement. Pré-Incest. Découverte de sentiments. Deuxième Chapitre: ( En redaction ...)


**Welcome :D**

**Bon, pour commençer je tenais à remercier plusieurs personnes (anonymes ou non) qui ont laisser des review sur mes OS et mes fics de Supernatural:**

**-DjinAtWood**

**-Jana Helen laivel**

**-Choup37**

**-NanaChii**

**-ZenyZootSuit **

**-Tala666**

**-LillyCOLTspnDest**

**-Yakusokuyumi**

**-Eith**

**-Poware**

**-NayanMeaou**

**Ceux de ma fic de Kyou Kara Maou :**

**-Yuki-946**

**-DarkAngeliDragonne**

**-DemonAngel59**

**-MissYaoiMaoh**

**-Hikari No Dana**

**-Shinji-inu**

**-Miyabie-chan**

**Oufff, ça en fait ! Bref, Merci à vous tous ! Vos review me donne vraiment le goût d'avançer!**

**Je tenais à preciser que le mignon petit surnom ''Mish'' pour Michel venait de**

**-DjinnAtWood**

**Enjoy **

**C'était dur, cela faisait douze heures que Gabriel souffrait d'une énorme et féroce fièvre , c'était le jour J pour lui, celui où il obtiendrait ses ailes. Il espérait en avoir d'aussi belle que Lucifer, de grandes ailes grises fonçées, elles étaient l'une des plus grandes dans le paradis. D'un autre côté, ce serait aussi plaisant d'avoir des ailes blanches immaculées comme le premier ange, Michel, son grand-frère. D'ailleurs, en parlant de celui-ci, il était au côté de Gaby et lui tenait la main pour le réconforter pendant sa '' Croissance''. Sa respiration était irrégulière et saccadée, son torse se levait constamment et rapidement, ses traits étaient tirés par le sommeil et la douleur. Ça faisait mal à Michel de voir son cher petit frère dans cet état...Malgrés le fait que, lui aussi avait passé par là, Raphael et Lucifer aussi. Dans la vie d'un ange, c'est peut-être la chose la plus douloureuse à subir. Ce n'est pas rien, vous vous dites surement que, ça ne doit pas être si pire que ça...Mais imaginez-vous vous faire transpercer la peau du dos par d'un grand os tranchant avec de petit muscle dessus...**

**-Mish...J'ai chaud...**

**Le pauvre petit ange aux yeux ambrés avait tellement chaud que, son corps avait atteint au moins 45 C°.**

**Le premier ange lui enleva délicatement la chemise, pour lui permettre de respirer un peu.**

**Il remarqua que son cadet retenait quelque peu son souffle, comme s'il bloquait...**

**-Respire Gabriel, prend une grande bouffée d'air.**

**Il obéit mais, toussota. L'air lui brûlait les poumons. Il recracha un peu de sang avant de se laisser tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.**

**-Je...je vais mourir ? Hein Mish ?**

**Il sourit tristement...Ce sourire fut comme une flèche dans le coeur de l'aîné. Ce regard...IL ne veut plus le voir, plus jamais !**

**-Non petit frère ! Tu ne mourras pas, on est tous passé par la...Je suis la...avec toi...**

**Sa main sera étroitement la plus petite.**

**-Tu ne m'abandonneras pas...?**

**Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris par cette question.**

**-Mais bien sûr que non ! Jamais de la vie !**

**Gabriel se tortilla sur le matelas, sentant deux petites bosse se former dans son dos. Il gémit, puis le ton augmenta au fur et à mesure que les ailes creusaient leur chemin dans la chair. Michel le retourna sur le ventre et examina celui-ci. Les ailes allaient sortirdans moins de trente secondes. Gaby hurlait, versant maintes larmes tandis que son grand-frère tentait de le maintenir sur le matelas.**

**Soudainement, les ailes sortirent un peu plus de la chair, la couleur basculait entre le blanc et le gris, du rouge masquait la couleur. Les cris redoublèrent.**

**-Gabriel, mord mon pouce ! NE mord surtout pas ta lèvre !**

**Il le lui tendit, Gaby obéit. Les ailes sortirent au complet, dégoulinantes de sang et de graisse. Elles étaient belles...Sur le coup , le cadet s'évanouit, assommé par la fatigue et la douleur.**

**Gabriel entreprit d'ouvrir lentement ses yeux humides et rouges, sentant quelque chose de ''nouveau'' dans son dos. Michel lavait doucement ses ailes avec une brosse et un sceau d'eau pour tout enlever, soit, le sang et la graisse. Il avait presque finit son travail.**

**-Mish...**

**L'ange qui, en âge humain avait environ 23 ans, lui sourit.**

**-Je suis la Gab' ... Tu vois, je ne t'ais pas abandoné ...**

**Gabriel lui répondit en lui souriant aussi. Les ailes était clean, parfaitement clean. Il était expérimenté quand même, il nettoyait tout les jours ses ailes. Pour Lucifer, ce fut Rapahel qui se l'avait coltiner. Il était fort pour son âge ce gosse, Raph peut vous le confirmer !**

**-Es-tu capable de te lever ?**

**-Je crois, oui...**

**Le petit ange se redressa doucement, les ailes toujours tremblantes. Il réussit à s'assoir sur le lit, au côté de son grand frère. Michel se leva.**

**-Repose-toi mon petit Gabriel, demain, l'entraînement commençe.**

**Le premier ange pu lire la deception dans son regard ambré.**

**-Tu n'es pas content ?**

**-C'est pas ça...C'est juste que..non laisse...**

**Il se rallongea doucement sous la couette, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.**

**-C'est juste que quoi...? Gab...Finis ta phrase...**

**-T-tu veux bien...rester avec moi ?**

**Il sourit à sa demande. Rare était les fois ou il se faisait demander cela ! Sauf pour le petit Castiel. Mais Gabriel semblait beaucoup plus distant avec lui qu'avec tout les autres. Il s'allongea à son tour sous la couette, au côté de son petit-frère et le pris doucement dans ses bras, faisant attention à ses nouvelles ailes.**

**-Bonne nuit mon petit ange...**

**-Bonne nuit Mish. Et...merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné...**

**L'aîné sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Le petit se blottit contre lui, l'entoura de ses grandes ailes blanches et ils s'endormirent comme ça...**

**l'un contre l'autre,**

**L'un profitant de la chaleur de l'autre,**

**l'un aimant l'autre... **

**Le lendemain matin, quand Gabriel se réveilla, il s'aperçut tout de suite que quelque chose lui manquait, oui, quelque chose pour la chaleur et quelqu'un...pour Michel..**

**Il regarda au alantour, personne en vue. Sur la table de nuit, il y avait un mot écrit avec soin par Michel.**

_**Cher Gabriel, **_

_**J'ai dû me lever tôt ce matin et je suis désolé de te laisser seul, ainsi.**_

_**Mais j'ai passé une très bonne nuit en ta compagnie !**_

_**Si tu me cherches, je serai à la salle d'entraînement.**_

_**Michel, ton grand-frère qui t'aime.**_

**Gabriel se précipita hors du lit et accouru mettre sa tunique. Il l'enfila rapidement et resta bloqué sur quelque chose au mur...Le miroir... Il regarda ses ailes, les examina... Elle n'étaient pas si mal !**

**Bref, il alla prendre un petit pain pour son petit-dej' et partit directement vers la salle d'entraînement.**

**Quand il entra, Michel entraînait Lucifer tandis que Raphael le surveillait. Ah ah non, il ne surveillait pas Michel mais Lucy ! Il ne pu réprimander une vilaine pensée. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Mish beau ! Il était puissant aussi...Stop Gab !**

**-Gabriel ? ça va ? Tu as l'air...pensif ?**

**- AAAH !**

**IL avait été surpris par la brusque proximité de son grand-frère... De proche aussi il était beau.**

**-Prêt pour l'entraînement ?**

**Demanda l'aîné.**

**-Oui..Mais, est-ce que Lucy et Raph peuvent s'en aller ...?**

**Les deux concernés tournèrent la tête vers lui.**

**-Mais oui, bien sûr Gab'**

**Fit gentiment Raphael.**

**-Merci Raph...Et désolé...**

**-C'est rien.**

**Michel se tourna vers Lucifer.**

**-Mm, toi aussi Lucy !**

**-Nan ! J'était là avant lui !**

**L'archange soupira, non mais qu'il immature il faisait!**

**-Lucifer, go !**

**Lança Raph'. Le deuxième plus jeune grogna en allant de pas las vers la sortie.**

**-Oué c'est ça ! avoue que tu le veux pour toi tout seul hein !**

**Fit Lucy à l'adresse de Gabriel. Il sous-entendait qu'il...aimait plus que la normale Michel ? Pff non ! Enfin...peut-être...Mais il ne sait pas, il est encore jeune !**

**Après que l'archange et le petit démo- heu ange eurent laissés, Michel déplia ses grandes ailes. Elles étaient encore plus belles que celles de Lucifer ! Blanches immaculées, grandes environ de 2 mètres. Les plus belles au paradis d'après Gabriel.**

**-Es-tu capable de les déplier ?**

**Il hocha la tête et tente - en vain- de les déplier. Au bout de quelques minutes, soit, 20-25 minutes, il réussit.**

**-Bien.**

**L'aîné sourit, satisfait du progrès de son élève. Le Michel battit des ailes, ses pieds se soulevaient peu à peu.**

**-Tente de faire cela.**

**Gabriel battit aussi, executa le même geste mais tomba vivement...Sur Michel qu'il l'avait rattrapé avant.**

**-Nous ferons cet entraînement demain, d'accord ?**

**-Oui, grand-frère...**

**Michel haussa un sourcil.**

**-Quelque chose te tracasse ?**

**Il hésitait à le dire ou non...Il tenta le coup.**

**-C'est quoi l'amour ?**

**L'archange ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça ! A ça non !**

**-Eh bien, je ne peux pas vraiment t'expliquer...C'est quand quelqu'un ressent quelque chose de ''fort'' envers une autre personne...**

**Le petit archange joua nerveusement avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.**

**-Merci, Michel...**

**L'archange accouru directement dans sa chambre.**

_**-Gabriel...**_

**Et voila, je sais que c'est pas trop long pour un tow-shot mais bon, j'aime bien écrire la-dessus !**

**Je vous laisse 3 jours pour voter sur c'est trois choix !**

**1- Pour du pur inceste avec Michel**

**2- Pour juste du brotherly love**

**3- Pour ça devienne du Sabriel (Risque d'être super long...)**

**Thanks ! Encore désolée pour les erreurs !**


End file.
